


Enough

by Sunstar77



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: "What did you tell her about me?"Set during "Sound of Drums", Jack and the Doctor have a conversation while Martha is out getting chips.





	Enough

Silence had never bothered Jack until now. It probably bothered him now because the normally gregarious Doctor hadn't said two words to him or Martha since they'd holed up in this warehouse. Finally, Jack couldn't take it anymore. He racked his brain for a topic to start conversation, but he could only think of the same question that'd been rattling around in his head since he'd found out she hadn't died. Jack had to know. “What did you tell her about me?” he finally blurted out.

The Doctor looked up, without surprise on his face. "Wondering when you'd get around to asking that." He sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah? Answer the question, Doctor. What did you tell her about me?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

The Doctor exhaled through his teeth, looking at the ceiling for a moment. “Oh, well, that depends. I did tell her you were rebuilding the Earth, but that was during my regeneration, which was going a bit wonky, so she didn’t believe me.” The Doctor scuffed a foot into the ground and ran a hand through his hair. “She asked me later if you’d died. It was easier to tell her you had. Rose would’ve had too many questions, would’ve demanded we go back to get you. And I couldn’t do that. Not with you being all Wrong Boy." He tilted his head and gazed thoughtfully at Jack. "Think about what it would have done to Rose, to know that she fixed you in time. That she made you wrong.”

Jack could practically hear the capital "w" when the Doctor said "wrong." “Gee, thanks, Doc.” He glared at the Time Lord. “Please, tell me how you really feel.”

The Doctor’s expression softened and his eyes grew far away. “She loved you. She did what she did out of love. Let that be enough.” He reached out and touched Jack's hand, giving him a sad smile. “It has to be.”


End file.
